trackmasterthomasandfriendsfisherpricefandomcom-20200213-history
Fisher-Price
'''Fisher-Price '''is the current maker of Thomas Battery-Powered Trains. Items (sorted by model #) * Thomas - R9205 * Percy - R9206 * Little Friends Assortment - R9207 * Rosie - R9208 * Toby - R9209 * Skarloey - R9210 * Diesel - R9212 * Mavis - R9213 * Rusty - R9214 * James - R9216 * Whiff with Orange Truck - R9217 * Iron Bert with Red Fish Van - R9218 * Big Friends Assortment - R9219 * Molly - R9220 * Spencer - R9221 * Gordon - R9222 * Edward - R9224 * Iron 'Arry with Red Van - R9225 * Victor with Green Truck - R9226 * Thomas & Percy Big Friends Assortment - R9227 * Thomas with Blue Van - R9228 * Percy with Red Brakevan - R9229 * Diesel 10 with Troublesome Truck - R9230 * Big Friends Assortment - R9231 * Neville - R9232 * Stanley with Yellow and/or Black Tanker - R9233 * Henry - R9234 * Rheneas with Blue Brakevan - R9236 * Emily - R9237 * Stepney with Troublesome Truck - R9238 * New Friends/New Moments Assortment - R9239 * Thomas in "Slippy Sodor" - R9240 * Emily in "Splish, Splash, Splosh!" - R9241 * Charlie in "Play Time" - R9242 * Quarry Cars - R9244 * Farm & Dairy Cars - R9245 * Station Repair Cars - R9246 * RC Engine Assortment - R9480 * RC Thomas - R9481 * RC Molly - R9482 * RC Hiro - R9483 * RC Victor - R9484 * Shake Shake Bridge - R9485 * Thomas' Busy Day - R9488 (Thomas' Branch Line Starter Set and Thomas Rides the Rails Starter Set also) * Percy & Colin Playset Assortment - R9489 * Percy's Day at the Farm - R9490 * Colin in "The Party Surprise" - R9491 * Mountain of Track - R9492 * Toby with Blue Van - R9624 * Talking Engines Assortment - R9625 * Talking Thomas - R9626 * Talking James - R9627 * Talking Percy - R9628 * Arthur at the Copper Mine - R9629 * Harold to the Rescue - R9633 * Zip, Zoom & Logging Adventure - R9634 * Kelly - T0205 * Buster - T0206 * Byron - T0207 * Harvey with Works Unit Coach - T0208 * Track Pack Assortment - T0209 * Straight & Curved Track Pack - T0210 * Bridge Expansion Pack - T0211 * Switch Track Pack - T0212 * Salty with Orange Truck - T0783 * Skarloey with Cattle Van - T0784 * Dennis with Blue Truck - T0785 * Sodor Building Co. - T0786 * Deluxe Expansion Track Pack - T0787 * RC James - T0865 * RC Spooky Stanley - T0866 (discontinued) * Springtime Adventure Set - T0877 * Thomas' Wild Ride - T2240 * Patrick - T2309 * Oliver - T2310 * Nelson - T2311 * Talking Salty - T4191 * Talking Gordon - T4192 * RC Percy - T4193 * Dash the Logging Loco - T4194 * Bash the Logging Loco - T4195 * Percy & the Search Cars - T4196 * Duncan - T4597 * Stanley - T4598 * Fearless Freddie - T4599 * Dodge - T4600 * Arthur - T4601 * Jack - T4603 * Max - T4604 * Monty - T4605 * Hiro - T4606 * BoCo with Blue Brakevan - T4607 * Rosie with Red Brakevan - T4608 * Duck with Gray and Orange Truck - T4609 * Ben with Troublesome Truck - T4638 * Arthur with Slate Truck - T4639 * Diesel with Fuel Tanker - T4640 * Bill with Slate Truck - T4641 * Mavis with Troublesome Truck - T4642 * Peter Sam with Brown Brakevan - T4643 * Rusty with Blue Narrow Gauge Coach - T4644 * Dodge with Blue Mail Coach - T4645 * Smelter's Yard Cars - T4647 * Sodor Search & Rescue Cars - T4648 * Captain and Salty's Sea Rescue - T5519 * Land, Sea and Air Rescue Assortment - T5574 * Gordon to the Rescue - T5575 * Rocky to the Rescue - T5579 * Stormy Night in Sodor - T5607 * Thomas' Midnight Ride - T5608 * Glow-in-the-Dark Assortment - T5614 * Devious Diesel & the Troublesome Trucks - T5615 * Ghostly Percy - T5616 * Misty Island Discovery - T6910 * Thomas' Big Haul - T6911 * Misty Island Deluxe Set - T6912 * Ferdinand the Logging Loco - T9050 * Scruff the Scruncher - T9051 * Coal Mustache Spencer in "Steamy Sodor" - T9052 * Sodor Fireworks Co. - T9055 * Express Coaches - T9056 * Sodor Candy Co. - T9057 * See-Inside Cars Assortment - T9058 * Busy Day on Sodor - V0298 * RC Thomas at Tidmouth Sheds - V0301 * Charlie with Red Fish Van - V0949 * Sir Handel with Red Van - V0950 * Duke - V1176 * Thomas & Percy Big Friends Assortment - V1576 * Tidmouth Sheds - V1578 * Cranky & Flynn Save the Day! - V1579 * Talking Henry - V1905 * Talking Diesel - V1906 * Misty Island Track Pack - V2560 * See-Inside Passenger Coaches - V2564 * See-Inside Livestock Cars - V2565 * See-Inside Mail Cars - V2566 * Dieselworks Delivery - V5782 * Dennis - V6317 * Bill - V6318 * Duck - V6319 * Thomas' Snow Storm Adventure - V6411 * Salty's Sodor Zoo Night Exhibit - V6429 * James' Search & Rescue - V6434 * Diesel Helps Out - V6437 * Thomas at the Abandoned Mine - V6449 * Thomas' Egg Express - V6450 * Thomas' Chocolate Delivery - V6453 * Action Tracks Assortment - V6752 * Toby & the Whistling Woods - V6753 * Cranky & Flynn Save the Day Deluxe Set - V7026 * Dash at the Zip-Line Bridge - V7297 * Elevation Track Pack - V7624 (Deluxe Expansion Elevation Track Pack also) * Thomas' Christmas Delivery - V7625 * 3 Speed RC Engine Assortment - V7626 * 3 Speed RC Thomas - V7627 * 3 Speed RC James - V7628 * 3 Speed RC Spencer - V7629 * Deluxe Engine Assortment - V7630 * Thomas in a Jam! - V7631 * Salty's Fish Delivery - V7632 * Toby & the Clown Car - V7633 * Thomas at the Airport - V7886 * See-Inside Ice Cream Express - V7934 * See-Inside Sodor Horse Show - V7958 * Action Destination Assortment - V8336 * Deluxe Track Pack Assortment - V8337 * Fiery Flynn - V8338 * Brave Belle - V8339 * Diesel 10 Takes Charge! - V8340 * Sodor Search & Rescue Searchlight - V8902 * Raise & Lower Drawbridge - V8903 * Rattle & Shake Coal Hopper - V8904 * Rheneas - V9031 * Victor - V9032 * Charlie - V9033 * Dash with Brown Van - V9034 * Bash with Blue Bolster Wagon - V9035 * Den at the Dieselworks - V9037 * Oil & Trouble Dart - V9038 * Glow-in-the-Dark Track Pack - W0136 * Cross, Switch and Stack Track Pack - W1674 * 3 Speed RC Gordon - W2630 * Thomas at Action Canyon - W3078 * Bash - W3227 * Scruff - W3228 * Den - W3229 * Ferdinand - W3235 * Up, Up & Away Percy - W3236 * Skarloey's Puppet Show - W3237 * O' the Indignity Gordon - W3238 * Talking Flynn - W3239 * Thomas & the Stinky Cheese - W3240 * Runaway Boulder - W3241 * Bust-Through Mine Tunnel - W3539 * Risky Rails Bridge Drop - W3542 * Brendam Shipping Co. - W3543 * Spaghetti & Meatballs Delivery - W3544 * Percy's Mail Express - W4705 * Talking James at the Farm - W4706 * Mavis' Late Night Track Repair - W4707 * Brendam Fishery - W4775 * Blue Mountain Quarry Blast - W8501 * Talking James & the Searchlight - X0464 * Talking Thomas' Bridge Crossing - X0465 * Deluxe Expansion Track Pack Sodor Sounts - X0521 * Mavis' Rocky Delivery - X0762 * Hideaway Luke - X0763 * Paxton in Trouble - X0764 * Rheneas' New Coat of Paint - X0765 * Thomas' Big Holiday Haul - X2228 * 3 Speed RC Engine Assortment - X2523 * Toby & the Whistling Woods Bonus Set - X2524 * Action Tracks Assortment - X2972 * Shake Shake Bridge Bonus Set - X2973 * 3 Speed RC Thomas Bonus Set - X3032 * 3 Speed RC James Bonus Set - X3033 * 3 Speed RC Spencer Bonus Set - X3034 * Scruff with Troublesome Truck - X3757 * Dart - X4521 * Sir Handel - X4522 * Flynn with Water Tank - X4539 * Belle with Blue Truck - X4540 * Dart with Green Hopper - X4541 * Toby's Electric Co. Delivery - X4772 * Duck's Power Line Repair - X4773 * Peter Sam's Blue Mountain Supplies - X4774 * Dash - X4984 * Snow Clearing Hiro - X9100 * Stafford - Y2001 * Green Salty - Y2002 * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel - Y2003